Capítulo 3: Blancos a la vista
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Después de los secuestros de CJ y Tommy, María se dirige a Liberty City con los agentes para terminar con la misión impuesta por su Jefe.


Capítulo 3: Blancos a la vista – _"__CJ, soy yo, Sweet, escucha, Denise ha estado llamando y no contestas tu teléfono, por favor, llama, nigga"_ Se escuchó la voz de Sweet en el contestador de la mansión de CJ en Vinewood,, el sitio estaba completamente desordenado y habían indicios de que hubo una pelea, la puerta de ingreso a la casa había quedado destruida por las patadas que dieron los enemigos para llevarse a Carl, lo mismo había pasado en Vice City con Tommy Vercetti.

Esa mañana en Liberty City, Claude Speed encendió la tv antes de irse a dar una vuelta por la Costa de Vale, se quedó asombrado de lo que había pasado en San Andreas y Vice City.

- ¿Será obra de alguna Familia Mafiosa? Preguntó Joey Leone a Toni.

- No, no lo creo, de seguro los arrestó la Policía jajaja. Río Toni, pero en ese momento, en el fondo temía de que algo fuera a pasarles a ellos.

Después de la reunión, Toni partió hacia su departamento en Saint Mark´s y de ahí se tiró a dormir un rato, mientras que dormía, María, la enviada de aquel hombre ingresó silenciosamente por una de las ventanas de los edificios aledaños del Barrio Italiano y lanzó una lata de gas somnífero, el cual causó que Toni se quedara dormido y fue secuestrado por ella, sin que los Soldados Leone se enteraran del ataque.

A su vez, María había enviado a varios agentes para capturar a Claude Speed, quien estaba en su Banshee dando unas vueltas por la Costa de Vale, varios agentes con trajes negros llevaban M-16 y bazucas que le dieron al coche de Speed, el cual derrapó y terminó golpeándose la cabeza contra el vidrio del auto, quedando inconsciente y se lo llevaron en una camioneta blanca.

- Qué raro. Dijo Johnny Klebytz, mientras que estaba avanzando con su moto Hexer por las calles de Algonquin, cuando de golpe, fue envestido por un coche negro y sin patente, el cual causó que él cayera de su moto al suelo de la calle y también fuera raptado, lo mismo le pasó a Luis Fernando López, el cual fue atacado con jeringas anestesiadas para así llevárselo fácilmente, Niko Bellic fue golpeado con un bate de baseball en la cabeza cuando llegaba a su casa en Alderney, viviendo cerca de la Familia Pegorino y el último en ser secuestrado fue Huang Lee, el cual fue atacado en las sombras del Barrio Chino de Isla Stauton, tras haberse ido de Chinatown por las persecuciones, se defendió bastante bien, pero uno de los enemigos le clavó una jeringa en el cuello, causando que cayera inconsciente al piso y de ahí fueron todos secuestrados y llevados ante el hombre de cabellos blancos.

- ¡Despierten, ratas! Les dijo uno de los agentes que llevaba lentes oscuros y les apuntaba con una AK-47 modificada.

- ¡Oye, baja esa mierda, idiota! Le amenazó Huang Lee, pero el hombre le dio un golpe con el mango en el estómago.

- ¡Cierra la boca y escuchen: El jefe quiere hablarles a ustedes! Les dijo otro de los agentes, mientras que en una pantalla aparecía el mismo hombre de cabellos blancos y acompañado por María, la chica que los había atacado y secuestrado con los agentes.

- ¡Maldito infeliz, en cuanto me recupere te haré mierda y después me haré cargo de violar a la puta de tu chica! Le gritó CJ, mientras que trataba de sacarse las esposas pero estas estaban hechas de un material muy resistente.

- ¡Jaja, muy gracioso! ¡Pero no podrán, vengo a anunciarles que ustedes han causado bastantes problemas a la sociedad y decidimos congelarlos a todos ustedes hasta que aprendan su lección! ¡Adiós, Caballeros! Se despidió el hombre y la pantalla se apagó, los agentes se fueron de la habitación y cerraron las puertas.

- ¡Vuelvan aquí! Gritó Toni, pero pronto la sala comenzó a llenarse de nitrógeno líquido, el cual comenzó a congelar a nuestros héroes.

- ¡Sáquennos de aquí! Pidió a los gritos Niko Bellic y sus voces se apagaron en medio del frío terrible que había en aquella habitación.

(Música Vladimir Simunek - Briefing - Conspiracy)

Horas después, volvieron a ingresar en la habitación, donde comprobaron que estaban congelados, algunos de ellos estaban totalmente congelados, mientras que se daban por cumplida la misión, el hombre se acercó a sus agentes.

- Llévenlos a las cámaras criogénicas, ahora. Ordenó el sujeto de cabellos blancos y cumplieron con la orden.

Así fue como los héroes del GTA quedaron congelados y terminaron en un laboratorio, donde allí estarán en las cámaras criogénicas.

¿Qué pasará a partir de este momento? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo, habrá acción y mucha comedia en el despertar del futuro.

Dejen sus reviews n.n


End file.
